Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Suzie's Fairy Tale
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: Henry is in bed sick with the flu, what would any good little sister do to help their older brother? Tell them a story of course! Suzie Wong tells Henry the tale of Princess Pretty Pants and Prince Charming! My first fic in a long time. So I know I'm rusty, but it's so I can get back into writing as a hobby, it's been so long...R&R! I updated the title
1. Prolouge

**From A Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Productions presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Suzie's Fairy Tale**

 **Prolouge**

Henry Wong sneezed again followed by a fit of coughing. He lay there in his bed looking up at his ceiling feeling like death was upon him, for the past three days the flu was wreaking havoc upon the young boy's body; caught at school by one of his fellow classmates. In fact the entire school and rest of the tamers had caught it as well. Save Rika of course; though she had called to check up on him, he found out from Takato that she had actually been going to his house to check up on him when Henry got bored and called up the fellow tamer. Figures, Takato hadn't picked up on it yet, Henry knew how Rika felt about the Googlehead, he may be slow but he was positive his friend would figure it out. If not, there truly was no help for the young boy. His thoughts about the two tamers were cut short when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey there Henry! How you feeling buddy? Thought you might like something to eat!" Terriermon, Henry's Digimon smart-mouth partner said as he walked over to the bed, in his hands was a cream-filled pastry, one already halfway disappearing into his mouth. Henry let out a small grunt as the bunny-like data monster jumped on his lap in the bed.

"Ugh! Terriermon!" Henry yelled out before coughing, "Get off! You know I can't have any sweets. You just wanted to rub it in my face that you can!"

"Heh, well yah got me there. I have to hand it to Mr. Matsuki, he knows how to bake!" stuffing the pastry into his mouth with one gulp, for a moment there Terriermon started to chock; it was only a passing thought in Henry's mind that it served his partner right. Thankfully he didn't, and swallowed the treat with a light belch. All Henry could do was let out a sigh and laid his head back. He had taken some flu medicine a while ago and was hoping it would kick in.

"Could it get any worse?" He said placing a pillow over his face; as if on queue, he heard the familiar voice of his little sister Suzie Wong enter. "Terriermon! Come hewre and leawe Henwry alone! He needs his wrest!" She glared at the bunny sitting on her brother's lap. From behind her peeking out was another bunny-like Digimon, only it was a brownish color with three horns atop its head, and a female. Lopmon, once a mighty Deva, now lived with the Wongs as Suzie's partner. Unlike her counterpart Lopmon was more reserved and polite, hardly ever raising her voice or talking back. A perfect compliment to the wise-cracking Terriermon who on several occasions almost found himself staying in the shed with Guilmon for his big mouth.

"Oh I wasn't doing nothing, just checking up on my main man here that's all!" Terriermon said jumping back down to the floor in front of the little girl, "He's just about the same, no change at all." Shaking his head back and forth with a forlorn look, "All this laying around is bumming me out. Come on Lopmon, let's go to the park! I bet Guilmon is bored outta his mind since Takato is sick as well. Then again, he and Renamon might be practicing kissing since Rika most likely is playing sweet and sexy nurse with Takato."

"Terriermon gutter-mind! Suzie is right here!" Henry shot upright yelling at his partner, bringing forth another fit of coughing.

"Alright, alright! Geez, cover your mouth before you create an epidemic! Come on Lopmon!" Before Henry could even muster the strength to toss a pillow at the bunny beast, he was already out the door with his counterpart in tow. It was one of those days where he wished he had picked another partner, as he prayed the medicine would finally kick.

"Aaww, poor Henwry! I wish could do something for you." Suzie said as she looked upon her brother with sadness in her eyes. Then it dawned on her! "I know! I'll twell Henwry a storwie!" A story? Suzie? He looked over at his little sister who was grabbing his chair, dragging it closely to the bed. Henry at first wanted to send her away so he could get some rest, but then he decided against it. Maybe it would do him some good; it would defiantly help pass the time till the medicine did take effect. With a slight nod he acknowledged his sister's request and laid back as she let out a small cough.

"Ahem…this is the tale of Miss Pwetty Pants!…Once upon a time…"

 _Why me?_ Henry thought as his sister started to tell her tale, it was also at that moment the medicine kicked in. As Henry started to doze off, his sister's words echoed in his ears…


	2. The Tale

**From A Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Productions presents:**

 ** **Digimon Tamers Digital Short** : Suzie's Fairy Tale**

Henry knew he was dreaming, he had to be, for one the young tamer was positive he never owned a tuxedo. Not to his knowledge anyway; and second, he no longer found himself in his bedroom, instead he was in one of those old grand stage theaters, not unlike you find in New York City. Henry had never been there of course, but he had seen pictures of several and a few of the movies he enjoyed watching with his dad featured a theater just like he found himself in. Also, he wasn't alone.

The other seats were packed people he didn't know, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make out their faces; but the ones nearest to him, he could. Sitting directly behind him where his parents, Janyu and Mayumi Wong along with his older siblings Renchei and Jaarin. In front laughing and cracking jokes were Kazu and Kenta, sipping on sodas letting out belches.

"Honestly! Don't you two have manners?" Jeri, who sat on Henry's left said to the two in look an angry mother would give to her child. Ryo, sitting on Jeri's other side chimed in, "Yeah come on guys, there are ladies present…And Rika.", he said with a smirk looking over to Henry's right. There, trying to crawl over an unfortunate Takato and Henry to get at the tamer was Rika, her hands out trying to reach over the lot.

"What did you say chump? Come on over here! I'll just show you how lady-like I can be when I pound you into submission!" Rika exclaimed, almost making good on her threat if not for Takato grabbing hold of her waist.

"Rika! Calm down! Oh look! It's starting!" Takato said pointing at the stage.

Henry was just about to ask what was going on, when a spotlight appeared just to the left of the stage, a podium was setup with a microphone. To Henry's surprise Suzie appeared, in a long white formal dress, perhaps too formal, the skirt was a little long for her, almost making her trip over, thankfully she caught herself in time much to the sighed relief of Henry's parents. Even in his dreams Henry's parents worried about their children. Taking a short little bow, she made her way to the podium. Making a small cough the youngest of the Tamers spoke. Defiantly a dream Henry realized, because when Suzie spoke, she talked perfectly. Jeri passed him a box of candies, with a shrug he figured what the heck, might as well enjoy the show. As Suzie narrated, the curtain rose to reveal a beautiful painted backdrop a mountain and field landscape. On either side were two castle depicted.

 _Once upon a time, long ago there were two great kingdoms. One was ruled by the great and powerful King Leomon, The Brave, he was a fair and just king, loved by all his subjects and under his rule the kingdom prospered. Now Leomon had an only daughter, the fair and beautiful Princess Pretty Pants. No one in the kingdom could match her beauty._

It was then that Leomon appeared stage-left with a following red cape and a golden crown with rubies and diamonds encrusted on it. He stood there doing his best impression of a proud and noble king unseen by the audience a fan manned by Guardromon was aimed at the beast king, the cape and his mane blowing in the wind. Jeri waved at him, trying hard not to utter his name; he only looked at her with a smile before sinking back into character. For a while there was an awkward silence Leomon just stared offstage with a bemused look, trying to hold back a short laugh.

"No! I'm not doing it! Stop let me go, you can't make me!", the familiar voice of someone could be heard struggling and protesting as they were forced onstage by Guardromon . There bumping into Leomon's leg was Terriermon, dressed in the prettiest little pink dress Henry had ever seen. Upon his head was a little gold tiara; the icing on the cake was the look upon Terriermon's face. Never had Henry seen his partner so embarrassed, even when he was awake and found the little bunny in one of Suize's situations. Terriermon look out at the crowd, spotting Henry giving him a _Don't you say a word!_ Glare.

A Spotlight appeared stage-right, coming onstage a WereGarurumon, dressed in royal fashion appeared. Unlike Leomon, his cape was yellow with gold silver trim and his crown was silver, sapphire and emeralds encrusted it. A little more over dramatic that his fellow Beast-man, the wolf had leapt onstage his cape covering his body as knelt, before getting to his feet, standing before the audience with his arms crossed in a power-pose. WereGarurumon was followed by non other than Lopmon, only she wasn't dressed like a princess, no she was clothes in what could only be suited for a prince. The small white uniform fit snuggly on her, a blue sash across her chest hung with a small sword to her side.

 _An equally just and great king ruled the other land, WereGarurumon The Fierce. Like Leomon, he was a fair and wise king adored by his people as well. And just like his fellow king, he too had an only child, the young and handsome Prince Charming, a warrior in his own right. Now despite the fact that the people of the kingdoms lived in peace and harmony, it was not the case with the two kings. Ever since they were little, the two never liked each other. It was because as kids one time Leomon and WereGarurumon were playing when WereGarurumon's favorite toy went missing. Leomon denied not knowing what happened to it, but WereGarurumon didn't believe him, ever since that day they two were at odds._

"You can't be serious…" Henry whispered, but a stern "hush" from his mother silenced him.

 _But despite their father's hatred for each other, Princess Pretty Pants and Prince Charming had fallen in love with each other, having met on a chance meeting at a festival. They knew their fathers would never approve so they would always meet in secret._

Terriermon and Lopmon proceeded to move towards center stage, nearing one another they embraced holding hands and dancing in a small circle. Breaking contact Lopmon turned away, pulling something she had hidden on her. With a slight blush she turned back to Terriermon handing him a rose, who took it blushing himself. Perhaps he was finally getting into character or just ignoring his situation, either way Terriermon began to act just like a girl in love. Turning away from Lopmon himself, letting out a soft giggle. Henry couldn't help but let out a silent laugh as he watched Lopmon reach for Terriermon's hand taking it into hers.

All was well with the two, until one day, their fathers discovered the truth…

Leomon and WereGarurumon both moved in, displaying over exaggerated expressions of shock seeing the two smaller Digimon showing signs of affection. Each king grabbed their respective child, pulling them apart before the two rulers were in each other's faces baring fangs at one another. Lopmon and Terriermon tried to run towards one another, but their fathers had a tight grip on them. The kings turned and walked to their respective sides of the stage, the prince and princess reaching out with sadness in their eyes as they were dragged off stage.

 _When the kings found their children in each others arms, they were enraged, tearing the young couple apart. Each king had their child locked up and kept under guard forbidden to never see each other ever. The rulers, furious at what they had witnessed, decided it was time to go to war! They each rallied their troops together and had them march upon the battlefield to fight. Now even though the soldiers didn't want to fight, as they were all friends, they had no choice since it was the king's orders. And you never go against the king he is boss, you just don't do that._

The backdrop of the landscape was replaced by that of a battlefield, blacked silhouettes of soldiers engaged in battle behind a sunset. On each side of the stage Renamon and Guilmon appeared brandishing a wooden sword and shield, Renamon stage-left, and Guilmon stage-right. While Renamon choose not to, Guilmon had opted to where a helmet, that was just a tad too big, even for his head. The metal visor was closed, making it hard for the young dinosaur Digimon to see. He stumbled a bit on stage as he and Renamon met at the center. He lifted up his visor so he could see, whispering out a "Hello" to his fox friend, who only nodded in reply. When Guilmon spotted his partner Takato, he joyously waved his clawed paw at him. Renamon snapped Guilmon back into character with a whisper, he apologized.

 _The two armies would meet on the battlefield, but since neither side wanted to hurt the other, the skirmishes would always end in a stalemate with not a single life lost._

The two Digimon on stage proceeded to mock sword-fight, the wooden swords clacking together as the two actors gave a somewhat believable fight. But then, Renamon got a little too into it, pressing her advances before disarming Guilmon of his sword, sending it flying upwards into the air. With the dino stunned, she bashed him on the head with the butt-end of her sword. It was too late when she realized what she had done, worry and concern crossing her face. Guilmon was a little taken back and hurt from the assault, then his sword came crashing down on his head, sending him in a daze. Stars filled the young dinosaur's eyes as he fell onstage. Renamon rushed to his side, helping him up silently apologizing. Suzie kept narrating ignoring what just happened. Quickly Renamon help her friend off stage as the background changed to that of wall of a castle at night, from stage-left a wooden prop of a tower was push onstage, at the top peeking from the window was Terriermon, a look of sorrow upon his face as he looked across the audience.

 _While her father raged war with the kingdom where her beloved resided, all Princess Pretty Pants could do was stare out across the land in the direction of where her true love was, hoping he was thinking of her. One faithful night as she was looking out her window, the princess was greeted to a wonderful sight. It was her prince! He was riding his great steed across the land straight towards her._

Stage-right, riding in on Kyubimon's Renamon's Champion form, Lopmon held onto the four-legged Digimon's decorative rope that adorned her neck. Kyubimon stopped at the foot of the tower as Lopmon stood up on her back, the small chocolate bunny had her arms outstretched towards Terriermon.

 _Having fed up with his father, Prince Charming broke out from his room and escaped heading straight for his one true love. He besieged her to run away with him so that they could be together forever. The prince didn't need to say anymore, the princess happily accepted and she lept from her tower, into the prince's arms._

Terriermon jumped from the structure with his long ears spread out like a bird. Gracefully he floated down in a spiral motion, landing on Kyubimon's back embracing Lopmon, the trio darted off stage. The backdrop changed again, this time to that of a dark and scary looking forest, evil looking eyes were painted into the darkness, a full moon hanging in the sky.

 _The two rode on and on, until finally they entered the dark and forbidden forest. There a powerful and evil wizard lived in his cave. The wizard happened to be looking through his crystal ball when he discovered to two lovers wandering his lands._

Kyubimon came back on stage with her passengers still riding on her back. Slowly she walked across stage, when she was almost fully across, Beelzemon jumped on stage wearing a wizard robe, holding a staff. He let out an evil laugh as he blocked the path of the group.

 _Not wasting this opportunity the wizard attacked, intending to capture and marry the princess who he had his eye on himself for some time. The brave prince stood his ground to protect his fair love against the sorcerer, but he didn't expect the wizard to summon his powerful dragon to come and help him._

From behind Beelzemon Growlmon stormed on stage. With a look of playful anger, he let out a mighty roar. Lopmon dismounted Kyubimon, drawing her sword. Beelzemon just laughed and pointed to the prince. Growlmon advanced, lightly swatting at the small chocolate bunny who jumped and danced around stage avoiding the mock attacks. Then with one swoop of his arms, Growlmon caught Lopmon in the side, knocking her back as she lightly rolled on stage. He then moved towards Kyubimon, giving her a light chop on the head. In a brilliant display of acting, Kyubimon faked an injury and collapsed on stage, with Terriermon falling off her back. He let out pleas for help as the large Champion Digimon picked him up, holding high over the audience. Again Beelzemon let out an evil laugh. Then Leomon and WereGarurumon came on stage, holding wooden longswords, both pointed at Beelzemon who was over dramatic in his look of shock, to be replaced with an evil smirk. With a snap of his fingers, Growlmon let out another roar, dropping Terriermon charging at the two warrior Digimon.

 _All seemed lost until suddenly, both King Leomon and King WereGarurumon came to the rescue. Having discovered their children gone and both finding letters from them stating how dumb and stupid the two were for getting in the way of true love. Deciding to put their hatred aside for the sake of their children, the two kings went after their heirs to the throne. The two arrived just in time as the great dragon was about to do in Prince Charming and the wizard running off with his soon to be bride. The two kings engaged the dragon and wizard in a mighty battle, it was long and hard, but in the end, they managed to defeat the wizard and his dragon._

The two Beast-men attacked Growlmon, perhaps with too much force; they swatted and hit Growlmon's hide hard with the swords, he let out yelps of pain, before Leomon lept up into the air, slamming his sword directly in the center of the large dino's head. WereGarurumon took Growlmon's tail, putting all he had into it, he managed to send the large Champion level Digimon crashing into the backdrop, landing in a heap with the canvas draped over him revealing the back of the stage Guardromon had been in the process of moving props around when the fiasco happened, he stood there bewildered before realizing he could be seen. Quickly he darted out of the scene; a slight moan could be heard from under the mound of backdrop canvans. WereGarurumon and Leomon both had looks of embarrassment on their face, but Suize motioned for them to continue. The two charged at Beelzemon who after what he witnessed raised his hands in protest. Thankfully the actors went easy on the Demon Lord, giving him light punches and slashes with their swords. WereGarurumon delivered the "Killing Blow" sliding his sword under Beelzemon's arm to appear as if he had been stabbed. Beelzemon knelt down on the stage doing a pretty bad impression of someone dying, or rather who wouldn't die sooner. In an over dramatic display, he let out a death groan and fell onstage.

 _After defeating the evil wizard and his dragon, the two kings were happy to have their children back. Also in a even more twist, it was discovered it was really the wizard who stole WereGarurumon's favorite toy, found in the evil wizard's lair this whole time._

 _The kings were finally able to forgive each other, and even more so, allowed their children to marry, unifying the kingdoms._

With quick work with the curtains drawn, Guardromonmanaged to replace the backdrop with that of a castle hall, the curtains were drawn back to reveal Lopmon and Terriermon in the center dressed as royal bride and groom, with Leomon and WereGarurumon on their respective sides. Renamon and Guilmon were there as well, having digi-volved to their rookie forms, they now appeared as members of the party watching the wedding taking place.

 _The two kingdoms became one great kingdom and everyone live happily ever after! The End._

Suzie took a small bow as with the rest of the cast onstage, Beelzemon coming up to bow as well. From within the audience there was roar of applause. Everyone was standing clapping save Henry. He just sat there trying to figure out what he witnessed, but he didn't have to wait long as soon he found himself awakening.

"Well? Hwenry? How was it? Did you enjoy my stowry?" Suzie asked to a now wakening Henry. It seemed she hadn't even noticed he fell asleep. Henry let out a little yawn and stretched. "Huh? Oh…that was something Suzie…it was something." That's all her brother could muster. Even with him dozing off, her words still managed to effect his dream, and what a dream at that…But there was something else he noticed; he was feeling a little bit better. Perhaps it was the medicine, or maybe just sisterly love, but Henry felt his health was turning for the better. He merely looked at his sister and gave her a smile and nod. "Thanks Suzie" I really do think that is just what I needed.

She beamed with happiness and she let out a little laugh of joy. Pecking her brother on the cheek with a kiss, Suzie got down from the chair and placed it back in it's original position and exited Henry's room. A smile was upon the young boy's face, thinking about his sister and the kindness she did for him.


	3. Epilouge

**From A Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Productions presents:**

 ** **Digimon Tamers Digital Short** : Suzie's Fairy Tale**

 **Epilogue**

Three days later Henry was feeling one hundred percent, actually even better than ever! As soon as he felt the virus leave his body, he couldn't wait to get out of bed, resting like that another minute would have drove him insane. Thankfully with it being Saturday, he didn't have to go to school and fortunately for him, the other fellow Tamers were doing better. Well except for Rika, she actually caught the flu from Takato and now she was lying up in bed. This time around Takato felt it was only right that he take care of her, like she had done for him; something Henry figured his goggle-headed friend wouldn't mind doing.

After a shower and a change of clothes Henry decided to go see what he had missed, going to the park to meet up with Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. He stepped back into his room, poking the small mound on his bed, nestled under the sheets.

"Hey Terriermon, come on and wake up! The others are waiting for us.", Henry said to his partner, only to be greeted by a small moan; he removed the sheets to see Terriermon on his back, sweating.

"Oh, Henry…I don't feel so good. I think I'm… A-choo!", the bunny sneezed out, a jolt of electricity going through his whole body.

"Oh man! It looks like you caught yourself a virus yourself! Terriermon, have you been going on websites your not suppose to?"

"It was just one time I swear!"

Henry let out a defeatist sigh, he wanted to go outside, but with his partner sick like this, there was nothing he would do…until…"Hewnry! You better Huwrry up if you want a crème-pwastry!"

At that moment an evil smile crept on Henry's face, looking at Terriermon, who locked eyes with him, he knew what the young Tamer had in mind.

"No! No! No! Anything but that Henry! Please I beg of you!"

"Oh Suzie!…", Henry chimed out.

 **The End**

Hope this is to people's liking, I just came up with the story. R&R, thanks for all criticisms!


End file.
